


In My Clothes

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Kinks, M/M, Mischief, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: As a serial stripper Gray was used to borrowing his Dragon-slayer's clothes and never thought twice about it. What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of a certain Flamebrain returning the favour





	In My Clothes

    Natsu grumbled as he reluctantly woke up, cracking one eye open only to blink in surprise as he found the bedroom flooded with sunlight and his other eye opened as his gaze darted across to the clock and he was stunned to realise it had already gone lunch-time. He knew that he had been tired the night before, his body aching all over, and the still healing cut down his side had been burning fiercely although he was hiding that fact from Gray knowing that the Ice mage was already worried enough as it was. Speaking of Gray he rolled over, coming up short when there was no sign of his mate, and a quick exploration of the sheets showed that he had probably been up a while.

    Pouting slightly at the thought that he managed to sleep away so much of the day they were supposed to be enjoying together, and slightly irritated that Gray hadn’t woken him up the Dragon-slayer slipped out of bed. Stretching he winced slightly as it pulled on his side, and hissing he glanced down at the injury, glowering at the red line that stretched from the top of his leg up to just below his shoulder. It had been a bad blow, and he knew that he was lucky that it hadn’t done more damage, but he just wanted it to heal completely.

   Grimacing slightly he lowered his arms and turned, glancing around in search of his t-shirt that he’d discarded in the middle of the night. There was no sign of it, and he scowled guessing that Gray must have tidied up that morning, however, before he could go and raid the wardrobe his eyes fell on one of Gray’s shirts which were poking out from under the bed. Rolling his eyes at the shoddy tidying job he reached down and picked up the shirt, lifting it to his nose and smiling as the scent that was uniquely Gray flooded his nose, and his inner dragon hummed in contentment. Briefly stroking the material, he carefully pulled it on before heading for the day.

“Gray?!” He called quietly as he stepped into the living room, frowning at the silence that met his query and a quick check showed that the kitchen was empty as well. He was warring between irritation, worry and an odd sense of abandonment when he finally spotted the small note on the living room table, and he nearly dropped it in his haste to pick it up.

**_Morning Flamebrain,_ **

**_Gone to get stuff for dinner tonight. Be back soon._ **

**_Love you_ **

     A besotted smile spread across his face as he read the short note, his finger brushing over the ‘ _love you’_ at the bottom, remembering how shy Gray had been once upon a time about saying or even writing sentimental lines like that. His earlier irritation completely forgotten he sat down on the couch, the note cradled in his hand as he settled in to wait for his mate to come home.

**

    Gray hummed softly to himself as he let himself back into the flat, carefully juggling the bags of shopping he was carrying as he shut the door behind himself and dumped his shoes on the mat. It was a silly thing, but Natsu always insisted on it - he shook his head at that thought, still unable to believe that the destructive Flamebrain of all people was a clean freak when it came to their homes.

“I’m home!” He called, pausing slightly when there was no answer before smiling, Natsu had still been fast asleep when he’d left for the shops, and it looked as though he was still in bed. Gray didn’t mind, as it had been a long time since they’d managed to have a lazy day and he knew that Natsu was still healing from their last battle even if the Dragon-slayer hid it well most of the time. With a faint smile, he tightened his hold on the shopping bags and headed down the hallway, his mind running over what he would need to do to get dinner ready that evening.

    They had told the guild that they wouldn’t be around all day and had personally wrangled promises from their teammates that unless an apocalypse happened, they wouldn’t disturb them that evening and the Ice mage was practically vibrating with excitement at that knowledge. It seemed like forever since they’d managed to have a night to themselves, let alone a romantic one and he was determined to make the most of it and spoil Natsu rotten while he had the chance, starting with cooking all Natsu’s favourites which he had painstakingly learnt over the past few months.

   He was so focused on his plans as he entered the living room that it took a moment for him to realise that it wasn’t empty like it was supposed to be. He came up short, blinking in surprise as he spotted Natsu sprawled on the couch surprised that he hadn’t managed to wake him up as he hadn’t exactly been quiet. Worry blossomed in his stomach at that realisation, knowing that the sharp-eared Dragon-slayer would usually wake at the slightest noise. And he frowned before taking a cautious step towards him, only to halt a few feet away as his mind finally registered just what Natsu was wearing, and for a long moment, he just stared at his mate in a daze.

     Natsu had stolen one of his shirts - it hung loosely around him, slightly too big and unfastened and the Ice mage swallowed hard as he realised that the Dragon-slayer wasn’t wearing anything apart from the red boxers he’d slept in underneath. It wasn’t unknown for Gray to wind-up wearing the Dragon-slayer’s clothes as he so frequently lost his own, and while he didn’t mind too much, Natsu would occasionally throw a fit about it. However, as far as he could remember Natsu had never worn his clothes before and he could feel something warm and possessive rising in his chest at the sight.

_Mine…_

    As he watched Natsu shifted slightly in his sleeping, mumbling something that could have been his name under his breath before burying his nose into the collar of the shirt, a look of contentment appearing as he let out a sigh and relaxed once more. Gray’s fingers tensed around the shopping he was holding, the desire in his chest rising until it was nearly unbearable and he bit his lip as he fought the temptation to just drop what he was holding and just pounce on the tempting sight in front of him. Only the knowledge that Natsu was still healing allowed him to control himself, but there was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass him by.

   Dry-mouthed Gray finally forced himself to move again, hurrying through to the kitchen as swiftly as he could without waking the Dragon-slayer. The shopping was stuffed away in the fridge and cupboards with more speed than care, and at the back of his mind, he knew that he was going to end up spending ages searching for everything he needed later, but he didn’t care. The only thing he could focus on at the moment was the image of Natsu sleeping in his shirt, and it was only moments later that he was moving back in the direction of the living room.

**

    Natsu moaned softly as he slowly drifted back towards consciousness, gradually become aware of the weight resting across his midriff and more importantly the feel of cold lips against his. Still half asleep he immediately recognised who it was, and his lips curled upwards even as he slowly began to respond to the kiss, gasping as cool hands gripped his shoulders holding him in place. The added chill was all that he needed to brush off the last bit of sleep, and slowly he opened his eyes, blinking as he found himself staring directly into his mate’s eyes.

    There was a possessive hunger in the dark eyes that he’d never seen before, and it made him slightly nervous, and he tried to pull back only for Gray to let out a small noise that was part growl and part whimper, the hands holding him down gripping tighter as the Ice mage almost desperately deepened the kiss. Despite the brief flash of nervousness, a moment before the Dragon-slayer felt himself melting under the force of the kiss, and he didn’t hesitate when Gray’s tongue gently nudged against is lip asking for entrance, and he closed his eyes with a happy hum.

*

“So what was that all about?” Natsu asked curiously when he was finally allowed to sit up, although Gray had immediately pulled him over so that they were sat flush against one another, the Ice mage’s arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders as though to stop him escaping. Gray turned bright red at the question and mumbled something that even Natsu couldn’t make out, and he quirked an eyebrow at his blushing mate. “Sorry I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Ilikeseeingyouinmyclothes,” Gray tried again, grimacing when it came out garbled once more, and he sighed, irritated that he was getting so flustered over it and taking a deep breath he tried again. “I like seeing you in my clothes,” he managed to force out this time, and Natsu froze for a minute as he took in what his mate was saying before he blinked affection and amusement warring for dominance in his eyes as he stared at Gray.

“Seriously? This was all because I’m wearing your shirt?” Natsu asked incredulously before breaking out in giggles when Gray gave an embarrassed nod, and the Ice mage could feel his blush intensifying as the Dragon-slayer showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

   Finally, though he lost his patience and lightly hit his giggling mate on the arm, and to his relief, Natsu immediately stopped laughing, although his eyes were still dancing with amusement as he reached across and pressed a gentle kiss to the closest flushed cheek before snuggling back up against Gray.

“It’s your own fault you know,” Natsu said softly after a couple of minutes of silence, and Gray blinked in surprise at the sudden accusation before scowling down at the Dragon-slayer as he demanded.

“What?!”

“You tidied up,” Natsu replied with a grin, unfazed by the scowl as he raised his head so that he could meet Gray’s gaze before continuing softly. “I couldn’t find my t-shirt, and this was the first thing I found.”

“Oh,” Gray blinked as he realised that Natsu had a point, he had tidied up just after getting up, determined to make sure that the Dragon-slayer had nothing to do but enjoy their day together…although he had to admit that he definitely wasn’t regretting it now, how long would he have had to wait for the sight of Natsu in his clothes if he hadn’t tidied up that morning?

“Still…” Natsu said with a small smirk as he caught the faraway look that had appeared in Gray’s eyes, easily guessing where the Ice mage’s thoughts had taken him and he waited patiently for Gray to refocus on him before adding.  “If this is the reaction I get every time I wear your clothes I might have to do it more often.” Mischief glimmered in his eyes for a moment as an idea occurred to him and he hastily schooled his expression as Gray let out a thoughtful hum.

“I…” Gray swallowed, slightly embarrassed by what he was going to admit but with olive eyes fixated on him he couldn’t hold it in. “I guess I wouldn’t mind.” He wanted to groan…remembering one of the random conversations they’d had weeks ago where Natsu had asked if he had any interesting kinks, at the time he’d said no and he’d meant it. But glancing down at Natsu as the Dragon-slayer tugged slightly on the loose shirt he found himself swallowing hard…

“Pervert,” Natsu taunted as Gray’s fingers tensed around his shoulder, catching the flash of desire that flashed through dark eyes although it was immediately buried beneath fond irritation as Gray retorted softly.

“Flame-brained idiot!”

“Ice Princess!”

****

The next day:

    Lucy glanced up as she heard Natsu calling out a noisy greeting, and her lips quirked up in a smile as she spotted him and Gray heading towards her hand-in-hand looking a lot more relaxed than they had the day before.

“Hey Lucy,” Natsu greeted her with a warm grin as they settled on the other side of the table, Gray grunting a greeting as he waved to Mira to bring over drinks before turning back and wrapping an arm around the Fire Mage. Lucy’s smile grew at the gesture, especially as she caught the happy gleam that had appeared in her best friend’s eyes, knowing that at the start it had bothered him slightly that the Ice mage wasn’t quite as demonstrative as he was.

“Hey did you have fun last night?” She asked teasingly, both were adamant about keeping at least part of their relationship private much to her and Erza’s disappointment. Lucy because she was sure there was a wealth of romantic writing inspiration to be had, and Erza because of her not so private fascination, but both of them had finally grown accustomed to the teasing inquires even if they still managed not to let anything slip.

“Yep,” Natsu replied glancing at Gray, who flushed slightly before nodding and offering the Dragon-slayer a warm smile that had the Celestial mage squealing internally.

    Before she could carry on with her teasing Mira had bustled over with their drinks, greeting them all with a warm smile and the usual gentle reprimand to try not to wreck the bar. The take-over mage was just about to move on when she paused with a slight frown as she noted something off about what the Fire mage was watching, her eyes fixated on Natsu, whose smile had shifted into a slightly smug smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him, understanding dawning when his gaze flicked briefly to Gray.

“Natsu?” She asked sweetly, deciding that she could play along, especially as she knew how stressed the pair had been lately. Besides she was as bad as Erza for fangirling over the idea of them being together, although she managed to hide it marginally better than the red-head.  

“Hmm?”

“Isn’t that one of Gray’s t-shirts?” There was nothing but mischief in her tone as she asked the second question, and the reaction was instantaneous as Gray choked on the mouthful of juice he had just taken, colour flooding his cheeks as he whirled to look at Natsu in horror. His mouth dropping open as he realised that the Dragon-slayer was indeed wearing one of his shirts, and even as he cursed himself for not noticing earlier, he felt the same possessive desire that he’d discovered yesterday welling up and he wanted to groan.

_Damn it, I should have known he’d play on this …_

    There was no way he could react as he had yesterday, but he was determined not to let the cheeky Dragon-slayer get away with no embarrassment. Gathering his courage he leant forward and kissed his now silently chuckling mate, satisfaction flooding him as olive eyes widened in surprise and he knew without looking that Natsu would have a blush that matched his. Still, as the Fire mage recovered enough to respond to the kiss, he couldn’t help but reflect that it wasn’t a bad kink to have at all, even if he was going to have to be careful how the Dragon-slayer used it to his advantage.

 


End file.
